Coming to Reality
by Rico1206
Summary: Penguins are vanishing. No traces of blood. No signs of murder. A confusing case leads EPF squad number one to a confusing answer. One that may have them 'coming to reality'.
1. Confusion Isn't Preferred in the Morning

Coming to Reality:

Chapter 1:

Confusion. That is the only word to describe the agents of EPF Squad No. 1. The file to a case that made no sense had been placed on the main desk of the squad's office. It made about as much as sense as Rico eating Puffle O's, which, if you didn't know, made no sense whatsoever.

_Several penguins have been disappearing from the island…without a trace. Several EPF officials have been dispatched to all locations. Several have returned, some haven't. No blood has been found. Nothing in the way of physical harm to any penguin has been found. It is almost like the penguins have been vanishing off the face of the island for no purpose. _

"How do penguins vanish off the island?" asked Rico, the leader of the squad. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"That's what I'm sayin'," Jet Pack Guy, tactical lead, replied.

"Hey, what if they DID vanish? Maybe they went into the Time Trekker? Maybe they got sucked through the windshield and…?" Rookie, communication lead, paused. "Yeah, you're right, that didn't happen…"

"Whoever is doing this is really good at covering up the evidence of murder," Dot, stealth lead, replied.

"Maybe so," Rico said. "I'm just getting this feeling, though, like it has to do with me…"

"Maybe it's because you're ugly?" Rookie asked.

"Ugly?!" Rico said. "You've gotta be kidding me…" He said, remaining sleek.

Dot rolled her eyes. "There's a reasonable explanation for this, though,"

"Yeah, but what is it?" JPG said.

"Well, squad, that's what we're here to do," Rico said. "The Director gave us this case because she knows we can do it. So, that means we're going to solve it. We've never failed the Director, even the most desperate of times. Let's do this," Rico said, setting the bar high for no reason. He was speaking in a random cheerful, sarcastic voice.

"So, do you want to like, investigate, or something?" Rookie asked.

"Yeah, sure, let's do that," Rico said, going back to his normal voice.

"Alright, where to?" asked Dot.

"Let's go check out the Town," JPG replied. They all headed out of the squad's office to go investigate.

_Before we continue on with the present time, let's go back to this morning, when and where it all started…Rico's igloo…_

The weekend. It was a time where most penguins would get to sleep in. Most. Not all. The ones that were included in the 'not all' category were the EPF agents. Including Rico.

He awoke to the sound of his phone buzzing multiple times. He didn't know what the heck it was.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Rico's phone kept beeping. The Director was calling.

Rico threw the covers off, thinking he was being targeted by a nuclear bomb. "HOLY CRAB APPLES, IT'S COMING, IT'S –" He realized it was just his phone. "Oh," He grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" Rico answered in a tired voice, hoping the Director would notice so she'd hang up and not make him come in today.

"Rico, I hate to disrupt your weekend, but we have a rather urgent case that we need you to investigate," the Director said.

"When do you need me there?" Rico asked.

"Take your time, just don't take too long," the Director said. "Thank you…" she hung up.

It was 10:23 AM. He usually woke up later on weekends. But the old saying goes, 'an agent's work is never done', which meant he was destined to be awake at all times. He got off the couch (penguins sleep standing up, unless you're an EPF agent, because after all your hard work, you just want to fall over and die) and went into his kitchen. He looked in the fridge and remembered that he still didn't have any food.

"Fridge, why do I have to hate you?" Rico mumbled. He closed the door and went over to the pantry. Nothing there but a box of Puffle O's. He looked around. He didn't have any puffles. They had all ran away when his igloo exploded. He thought about.

_Rico, don't do it. Remember what happened last time? Aw dang it, I'm so hungry. What do I do, hmm…what now…hmm…I know! I'll add salt to them! _He grabbed some salt from behind the box that he kept for his purple puffle. He grabbed the box of Puffle O's and went over to the stove.

Sure, it wasn't smart to put the box of Puffle O's on the stove. But he did. He grabbed a bowl and poured some Puffle O's into it. He added some salt and some milk, forgetting they were Puffle O's and thinking it was cereal. For an agent of the number one EPF squad, he surely wasn't acting like it. He grabbed a spoon and dug in.

He had eaten Puffle O's many times. They all resulted in visiting the hose. This time was the WORST. He took one bite and he spit it out. His mouth was already burning. The salt added 1.43% spiciness and the milk didn't help. He ran to the sink and washed his mouth out with water. It burned for five minutes and he kept the sink spray-thing on his mouth for five minutes.

He had to stop eventually, and he did when there was a knock at the door. He turned off the sink and headed for the door. He looked around at the security cameras.

"Well, if this is a murderer, at least there will be some evidence that it wasn't suicide," he murmured. He waddled over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Rico, how is it going?" asked the penguin at the door. It was his friend who also worked in the EPF – Snow.

"Hey, Snow. What brings you here? And why so early? Don't you know I try to sleep around this time?" asked Rico rudely.

"Yeah, yeah, I realize that – listen, I came here to gather some weapons for the Director." Snow said.

"Ah, yes," Rico said. A day earlier, the Director had asked for some of Rico's weapons. They were all stored in his secret igloo chamber, or what we'd call a cellar. It _used _to be hidden in the ice blocks of his igloo, until his igloo exploded. After the explosion, the only way for it to work was to add a trap door in the ground and raise the igloo a little. "Right this way," Rico led Snow to the trap door.

"Nice igloo," Snow said as Rico led him through.

"Yeah, well, I just burned my mouth out with Puffle O's for the thirty-billionth time," Rico said, making no point whatsoever.

"I don't know how to respond to that," Snow said.

"Neither would I," Rico said. They arrived at the door in the ground. It was well hidden. Rico grabbed a key from his pocket and opened in. "So, just go down there. Get the ones you need from the WCC touch screen and come up when you're ready…"

"Alright, thanks, Rico!" Snow said. He headed down the stairs.

Rico went back to business. He looked at his island surveillance cameras. Nothing was interesting to report. He headed back to the kitchen and cleaned up.

"I'll just head out for a coffee at the Coffee Shop," Rico said. He put the dishes in the sink and cleaned them. He wasn't always lazy. He, like others, was one that felt weird leaving things different from how they were. When he was done, he grabbed his blue duffle coat and his phone and headed out.

As soon as he left, he realized what an idiot he was (after 5 years, he finally comes to reality and realizes he's an idiot? Wow!). He headed back inside and grabbed some paper. He wrote a note for Snow:

_Snow –_

_I ran to the Coffee Shop and then to the Command Room. I hope you found what you needed._

_-Rico_

He headed back out of his igloo and headed to the Coffee Shop. He was too caught up in what he was doing; he didn't even hear the "AAAAAAAAAH!" coming from his cellar.


	2. The Answer

Coming to Reality:

Chapter 2:

_In the last chapter, EPF Squad No. 1 was met with a very confusing case that they had no idea what the answer was or would be. They left to investigate as we 'flashed-back' to Rico's morning where he tried Puffle O's for the thirty-billionth time and didn't learn his lesson yet again. Snow came to his igloo to collect some weapons for the Director and Rico left, not hearing the "Aaaaah!" coming from the cellar, despite the fact he has really good hearing._

"I've asked everyone, chief. No one has anything to report," Dot approached Rico. They were searching the Plaza for evidence. Nothing turned up.

"What if they all vanished in the Time Trekker? What if they went through the windshield?!" asked Rookie.

"While that," Rico paused to think briefly. "May…seem likely, it doesn't sound relevant. 73 penguins vanished. I don't suspect they all went through the windshield,"

"When did you go in the Time Trekker, Rookie?" Jet Pack Guy asked, suspicious. "We've been on duty for two weeks. We were busy during the Prehistoric Party,"

"I found it in the Gary Memorial," Rookie said. "I tried it out. I was taken back to the 2006 Sports Party,"

"Did you get me some ice skates?" asked Rico.

"No," Rookie said. "Everyone looked at me like I was insane and they all wanted to use it. They wanted to see what the future of Club Penguin would be. I told Gary that he would create it. It almost broke wh-"

"Wait, when did all of this take place?" asked JPG.

"Oh, last night," Rookie replied.

"Okay then," Rico said. "Sounds like you had fun,"

"Yeah. There's a lot in that Gary Memorial Museum. There are all these proto-types and gadgets. It's hard to believe we were the ones that found all of those and set them up," Rookie replied.

"Anyhow, where do you want us to search next?" JPG asked.

"Well, there's nothing but drywall here," Rico said. "We're still at the dead-end. We need just some sort of evidence…" Rico thought for a minute. "Let's try the Snow Forts,"

"Wait, wait, wait – you think that just thinking gives you the idea that the Snow Forts has some evidence?" Dot asked.

"Dot," Rico said trying not to look her in her (I'll save the adjectives that describe how hot she is for later) eyes. He scoffed, trying not to show emotion. "Uh, yes, yes exactly!"

Dot rolled her (again, I'll save the adjectives for later) eyes. "Alright, let's go,"

_At the Snow Forts…_

The Snow Forts were barren. It appeared that no one was around.

"Hey, Jet Pack Guy, just for kicks, what's today?" Rico asked.

"Sunday, February 3rd, why?" answered Jet Pack Guy.

"Well no wonder no one is around," Rico said. "Today is the day that penguins hold parties at their igloos hoping that the blue or red team will win the Super Plate,"

"I have no desire to follow the Super Plate," JPG said.

"I thought the Super Plate was next week?" Rookie asked.

"I'm betting on blue," Dot said.

"Commander, what about you? What team do you like? Red?" Rookie asked, knowing that JPG and Dot liked blue.

"Rookie, that's not important right now," Rico said, annoyed.

"YOU LIKE BLUE DON'T YOU?!" Rookie said, suspicious. Rico never really liked what the others liked. He would sometimes be one that stood out…on purpose. So he wasn't going to admit he liked either team, even though they sort of had a suspicion that he liked red.

"This is a waste of time. Why investigate when there is nothing to investigate because middle-aged men-penguins are at their igloos screaming their heads off because the red team scored a goal!?" Rico was frustrated. He was ignoring Rookie now.

"Look, it's not all bad!" Rookie said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Maybe the blue will make a comeback!" Rookie smiled, hopeful.

They all just stared at him silently. Rookie smirked in embarrassment.

"Anyhow, let's just go check some other areas," JPG said.

"I still think this is a waste of time," Rico rolled his eyes. He and the others waddled to the Town. "Stupid sporting events. 'Super Plate'? What type of name is that?!" he furiously mumbled to himself as they left.

_Later at the Town…_

Rico and his squad were waddling around the Town investigating when the Director called Rico.

"Hello?" Rico answered.

"Agent, I can't seem to contact Snow. Did he ever arrive at your igloo?" asked the Director.

"Yes he did," Rico said. "He went down into my cellar and I left before he left,"

"I haven't been able to get a hold of him…something is wrong here," the Director replied.

"Perhaps we have a lead in the case?" Rico asked. "He always reports for duty on time so something is going on,"

"Indeed. Please check out your igloo. That is your new top priority." The Director said. "Is it okay if I send out some officials to your igloo to investigate?"

"Yes, that will help." Rico said. They both hung up.

"Boss, what was that all about?" asked Jet Pack Guy. He had his spy gadget out.

"The Director wants us to check my igloo for anything. Apparently, Snow didn't return after collecting the weapons this morning," Rico said. "I should've waited for him to leave before leaving,"

"Hey, commander, that's okay, I leave my puffles at home hungry all the time," Rookie said.

"And that has to do with what?" Rico asked.

"Leaving Snow before he leaves is like leaving your puffles without feeding them…it's just stuff you shouldn't do," Rookie answered.

"Leaving Snow? More like, leaving you, Rookie," JPG replied.

"Alright, so, let's go to my igloo, let's go see what we can find there," Rico said. "Don't expect much. I'd know what goes on there,"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Dot said.

_Two minutes later…_

Rico and the others had arrived at the doorstep of his igloo. Rico got out the keys and opened the door. He entered to his *awesome* igloo.

"Wow, you really changed it," JPG said, gazing around the igloo.

There were TVs on the wall for island surveillance. There were tables for agent work and everything.

"Alright, let's make it quick," Rico said.

"AHA!" Rookie said. They all stopped and looked at him like it was something important. "I KNEW YOU LIKED BLUE!" He was pointing to the blue team pennant on the wall.

"Rookie, would you just – ah, forget it!" Rico rolled his eyes. He looked over at the table where he had put the note for Snow. It was untouched.

"The note?" JPG said. "Where did you have it before you left?" He went over to it.

"Right here which means," Rico paused. "Snow didn't leave,"

"Snow wasn't the only one here," Dot pointed to the rugs. They were moved slightly.

"How did you…?" Rico trailed off. Dot somehow knew that the rugs weren't in the position they were earlier.

"Alright, well, the officials must not have returned either," Rico said. "The Director sent some officials here to check for Snow. Something happened to them, too…"

"Alright, well, for the moment of truth, let's go downstairs and see what is down there," Dot headed for the trap door area.

Rico noticed it was open, which meant no one returned from it because it auto-shuts when you return from it. He was the first to go down but he brought his gun with him just in case.

"It's dark in here," Rookie said.

"Indeed," JPG smirked.

"There are lights," Rico turned on a light. "Now ssshhhh." He hushed.

They were all silent as they went downstairs into the large cellar. There were racks of weapons everywhere. There were all these types of weapons and stuff and everything. Someone could live down here and maybe someone did. Maybe that penguin was causing the vanishing-ness.

Rico got off the stairs and so did the others. He slowly crept towards the center of the room. He looked in each room and had his gun handy. No one was down there but those four. Rico noticed spy gadgets and the box of weapons were sitting out.

"BOSS! GET OVER HERE!" JPG yelled from the main hall.

"CHIEF, HURRY!" Dot said.

Rico ran as fast as he could to his squad. His eyes lit up as he saw it. A giant purple light was coming from the ground. It wasn't just a light; it was a hole! It was swirling around. It was like a portal.

"Commander, what the heck is this?!" asked Rookie.

"I don't know," Rico said, remaining calm. He thought back to all the times he had been down here. He hadn't noticed a portal here. It suddenly dawned on him. "Agh, I just remembered it!"

"What? What did you remember?!" Rookie asked.

"When Henry and I were getting weapons to kill the Killer," Rico said. "My igloo exploded and debris floated down here. We couldn't get out so we tried a jackhammer to drill into the ground. Unfortunately, he just caused a geyser which Henry said he'd take care of. I seriously believe he did, but how did this happen?!" Rico explained. He was still calm.

"Well, I think we figured it out," JPG said.

"I've had so many visitors to my igloo the past few days," Rico said.

"Like who? Any of them on the missing list?" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"I can't name them all off the top of my head," Rico said. "Snow, Henry, Toasty, Lake Blue1, Cyclone," the list would continue but he stopped there.

"Henry is the only one _not _on the list. That means they all are in there," JPG said.

"Great, now this means," Rico took a deep breath.

"It means what?" Rookie asked.

"I'm responsible! I don't know where this leads to and if you can ever return," Rico said. "So if any of these penguins die, it's my fault!"

"Great, now what?" Dot asked. Her (avoiding the descriptions) voice helped Rico remain calm.

"Well, if this is my problem, then that means that I have to fix it," Rico said.

"What? You're not saying…" Rookie said.

"Yes, I am," Rico said.

"Boss, you're not going down there! Under any circumstances, you are NOT going down there!" JPG said.

"Jet Pack Guy, this is my problem and I must fix it. You guys can come down if you need to. I'll have my spy gadget. If I'm not back in an hour, come down there. Don't tell anyone but the Director about this, okay? We can't let word spread!" Rico said.

"Chief, I'm not sure this is the best idea you've had," Dot said.

"It has to be done. It's a risk I'm willing to take," Rico said.

"Okay, fine, whatever you say commander," Rookie said.

Rico made sure he had his spy gadget and his phone on him.

"Boss, are you –"

Before Jet Pack Guy could finish his sentence, Rico jumped down the purple swirling mass of unknowness.


	3. A Whole New World

Coming to Reality:

Chapter 3:

_In the last chapter, the squad investigated several places and then Rico's igloo after realizing he may be the source of the disappearances. They found a mysterious portal in his cellar that was created by the geyser that formed as a result of a jackhammer Henry had used earlier. Rico jumped in – without a plan or anything._

_As to the question, "Is it the Box Dimension?", well, you'll figure that out in this chapter – at the beginning, that is._

_Also, sorry that I'm so late on posting this. :3 I've been busy this week with school and stuff like that._

Rico awoke to the sound of quietness. He had no idea where he was. As soon as he opened his eyes, he realized he just jumped down a portal and needed to know where he was. He looked at his spy gadget. It had been 3 hours since he jumped. That meant his squad already came. But where were they? He had no idea where on the island he was or even if he was still on the island. Instead of counting his puffles as they enter his igloo (which is 'instead of jumping to conclusions' to you, kids!), he needed to see where he was.

He looked behind him. His back was up against a hard wood desk. He looked at the leg of the desk. It was huge! He was half the size of it! On Club Penguin, it was vice-versa. Something was wrong here. He saw a giant bed. He waddled over to it and looked at it. He went around the side. There was something in there. He couldn't tell what. He looked around. He took pictures of everything with his spy gadget for future evidence.

He saw a door. He headed towards it and opened it. He left to go get some evidence and pictures. He left the door open slightly. He was a penguin still and he was still tall enough to reach a door knob. There were many rooms for him to explore. But he didn't want to go through all of them. He just wanted to check the barren rooms to avoid being caught.

He made his way out of the room and entered an empty hallway. It was nighttime. The hallways were barren. No one was around. He made his way into the first dark room he saw and turned on the flashlight of his EPF spy gadget. It was a bathroom. He couldn't see anything on the counter because it was a bit taller than him and he didn't want to jump and make noise to attract attention. He took note of what he saw to report it to the Director if and when he ever returned. He headed back into the hallway.

He saw some closed doors. He also saw a banister and a plant-shelf. He knew there must've been stairs. There was no time to go down them. There was one open room and that was an empty bedroom. It was full of random posters. They all had a creature on them that he had never seen before. It was like a penguin morphed into a tree with extra tan tone.

After being scarred for life, he headed back into the bedroom that he was in to start. Oddly, he knew the way around the hallway and back to the bedroom like he had been there before. He certainly didn't recognize it if he had. He entered the bedroom and whatever was in the bed was no longer there. A sudden burst of energy exploded in Rico's chest. He had no idea where this creature was and what they were doing and if they had seen him. He made sure he had his gun on him just in case. Of course, they'd probably wonder why a penguin has a gun and they'd also probably laugh because a gun that size probably wouldn't do anything to whatever was lurking around the house.

Rico pressed up against the bed, hoping that nothing saw him. He was breath heavily in fear that something was going to happen. He cocked his gun and barrel-rolled from behind the side of the bed into the open.

Rico's heart leaped. He was startled by what was staring at him. It was the same creature that was on the many posters in that room he had been in. Rico didn't know what he was going to do, but he did something.

"Okay, if you're going to hurt me, just know I'm part of the number one agent squad on an island called Club Penguin and I have concealed carry on me at al-"

"I'm not gonna hurt you," the creature said. It was sitting in a chair. It looked very enthusiastic.

"Wait, you're not? Then what are you going to do?" Rico asked putting his gun away. He was confused.

"This is great," the creature got out of the chair it was sitting in and stood up. It turned to the giant desk that had tons of computers and started clicking and typing.

"Who are you? And more importantly, what are you?" Rico asked, waddling up to the creature.

The creature briefly typed something and then sat back down. He turned to Rico with a smirk. "Allow me to introduce myself and explain what the heck is going on here, because I'm sure that's your third question,"

"My th – how did you…know?" Rico was puzzled. This creature seemed to know a lot about him. It seemed like Frost 2.0.

"My name is Bob," the creature explained. "I'm a human,"

"Cuban? You're Cuban?" Rico asked.

"No, I'm a human. Not Cuban." Bob replied.

"I was gonna say, heh, Cubans don't have curly afros…or whatever you have…" Rico said noticing Bob's hairstyle.

Bob rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you can talk about my hairstyle later," He cleared his throat. "Anyhow, as you can tell, you're in an unknown land…"

"Yeah, I'd uh, like to get back to Club Penguin, can you take me there?" asked Rico.

"Not right now," Bob replied. "I'm 15. I can't even drive yet,"

"Drive? I was just going to ask you if you had a jetpack," Rico said. "Not drive,"

"Things here are different," Bob said. "We don't use 'jetpacks',"

"You don't? What do you use? Propeller caps?"

Bob laughed. "No, we use vehicles…you know, Mustangs, Chevys, Toyotas, Hondas," Bob could've gone on but Rico interrupted.

"You drive a horse?"

"No, a Mustang is a car brand," Bob replied. "Horses – pfft, some do…on the farm,"

"Ah, well, good for you," Rico said. "Why am I here?"

"A few months ago, I set out to accomplish something that no one said I could," Bob replied.

"And that was what?"

"Bring penguins from just a virtual world of 200 million to the real world," Bob said.

"What? You're making us leave our habitat?!" Rico said.

"Not for long," Bob said. "No one said I could do it and I told them I could. I just wanted to show them that I can. And now that you're here – gosh! I just…it's better than I expected!"

"So this is an experiment?"

"Well, yes and no. Before I was challenged, I wanted to do it because I wanted to meet you…"

"Meet me? Me specifically?" asked Rico.

"Yes, you…" Bob replied. "I am the one who MADE you!"

Rico looked both ways without moving his head. "Uh, did I mistake you for a boy or somet-"

Bob rolled his eyes. "No, no, no. I'm a boy. I don't mean I…well, made-you-made-you. I mean I created you for the game."

"Game?"

"Club Penguin is a game. I made you. You're my account."

"What?!"

"The only reason you're on the island is because I joined Club Penguin and made my username Rico1206!" Bob said.

"Ohhhhh! That makes sense," Rico replied.

"I brought you here because I wanted you to meet me and I wanted to meet you. It's different that sitting in front of a computer and typing your words,"

"You controlled me?" Rico asked.

"No, not always. You're constantly doing things. Like, saving the island. I can't be awake all the time," Bob replied.

"That's rather…weird…" Rico said.

"Well, I guess so," Bob replied.

"So uh, I have to uh, report this to my friends, do you know where they are?" asked Rico, pulling out his spy gadget.

"They're in Canada," Bob said. "British Columbia, to be exact."

"Great! That's only…" Rico said, looking for help.

"A long time away from here," Bob finished the sentence.

"What? What do you mean?" Rico asked.

"We're in Ohio. We're in the U.S. Not Canada. We live very far from British Columbia," Bob said.

"You're lying," Rico said, fear stricken.

"No, I'm not," Bob said. "But we can figure out a way to get you and your friends back to the island,"

"Great, let me just call them and…"

"You can't call them," Bob said. "You have no reception,"

"I'll go find a spot," Rico started for the door.

"You don't understand," Bob said, annoyed. "This is the U.S. We're far from your island,"

"And that means what?"

"Your EPF reception – it doesn't work. Your spy gadget and spy phone are useless," Bob said as Rico fainted.


	4. The Other Agents

Coming to Reality

Chapter 4:

_In the last chapter, Rico woke up and found himself in the real world where he met his true owner. The end._

_Before we return to Rico, let's check up on the other agents and see how they are handling reality._

"What in the world?!" Rookie asked loudly. He was confused. Everything was huge. "I must've landed in the Zany Dimension! Get me out of here!" He ran towards a wall and slammed into it thinking it would take him back. He landed flat on the ground.

"What the heck were you thinking?" asked a human standing behind him.

Rookie turned and screamed.

"Calm yourself, Rookie, I'm just a human," said the human.

"What's a human?!" Rookie asked, fearful.

"Me. I am human." The human replied.

"What's your name and how do you know mine?!" Rookie asked in a state of fear.

"My name is Rick," said Rick. "I am the one who made you,"

"Made me?!" Rookie asked. "Please tell that wasn't meant to sound –"

"No, no, not like that!" Rick interrupted. "You were created as an account on Club Penguin,"

"An account? Like, I kept your money and…"

"No, not an accountant – an account." Rick said. He picked up Rookie and took him to his desk. He didn't expect Rookie to be as heavy as he was. "Let me show you,"

"Okay," Rookie said.

Rick pulled up Google Chrome on his computer and typed Club Penguin's address into the address bar. It pulled up Club Penguin. He typed 'create an account' and showed him.

"Ohhhh!" Rookie said. "You mean, I'm fake?!"

"No, you're not fake," Rick said. "If you were fake, you wouldn't be here,"

"How on the island am I here? And where are we?!" Rookie asked.

"We're in Kelowna…" Rick said.

Rookie was puzzled.

"British Columbia,"

"You don't sound British," Rookie said in a naïve tone.

"Canada?" Rick asked, hoping Rookie had heard of Canada.

Rookie sat on top of the desk with a recurring blank expression.

"EARTH." Rick said.

"Ohhhhh! Kelown, British Columbia, Canada?!" Rookie said. "Why didn't you just say so?!"

Rick rolled his eyes.

"Now, how was I brought here? I'd like to go back!" Rookie said in a quick voice.

"You weren't brought here by me, you were brought here by someone else," Rick replied. "There's this guy named Bob who said he'd bring everyone's penguin to the real world. No one believed him but somehow he was able to do it. Don't ask me how because that remains a mystery,"

"Who's Bob's penguin?" asked Rookie.

"Rico," Rick said.

"RICO?! OH MY, WHERE IS HE? I'LL SAVE HIM!" Rookie jumped off the desk and landed hardly. "Ow," he said when he reached the bottom that took him a second to reach.

"I need to speak to this Bob guy and ask him how he did it. This could bring several new things into the world of technology…" Rick turned to Rookie after staring at the screen. "The only thing is, he lives in the U.S."

"Where in the U.S.?" asked Rookie.

"Ohio, a state in the Midwest," Rick replied. "I can't drive, I'm only fifteen,"

"Can't we just use Jet Pack Guy's jetpack?" asked Rookie.

"We could," Rick said.

"Speaking of – where are the others?" asked Rookie, hoping for a good answer.

"Dot and Jet Pack Guy? I'm friends with their owners. They're just down the street. I can take you there if you want to go," Rick replied.

"Oh, yes, I'd love to!" Rookie said, clapping. "Good, good!"

"Alright, let's go there…" Rick said. He grabbed his coat and grabbed Rookie. He took him out of his bedroom and down a long hallway. Off they went…

* * *

"What the heck?!" Jet Pack Guy's first words came out quickly as he awoke from his slumber. "Where am I? And more importantly, what happened?!"

A figure approached him. It was a figure he hadn't seen before. It was one that was introduced in the last chapter as a human.

"You're on earth," said the figure.

"Whoa, what!?" Jet Pack Guy got out his gun. "Stand back! I have concealed carry!" He aimed it at the person.

"I don't mean to offend you but a small gun like that won't do anything but a bruise," the human replied. "Anyhow, put it away. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm actually glad you're here."

"You brought me here?!"

"No, I didn't," the human replied. "Rico's owner did,"

"What?"

"Let me explain…first off, my name is George," George said. He had on a shirt with the Superman symbol. "There's this guy named Bob that had this experiment – to bring all of you into the real world. No one thought he'd do it – yet he did. We don't know how and that's what we need to find out."

"Where's Rico? Is he here?" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"No he isn't, he lives far from here," George said. "We're in Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada…he lives in uh, O…Oooo…Ohi…Ohio, I think it is,"

"You don't sound British at all," Jet Pack Guy retorted.

"Look, that's not important," George said. "We need to find this guy and ask him what he did. And we need to find a way to get you back when you want to,"

"Great, well, now what?!" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"Your EPF tech doesn't work. I have to call my friend Rick and meet up with him and then my friend Doris and we'll get together to find out how we're gon—"

"Can't we use Skype?" asked Jet Pack Guy. He turned on his jetpack and launched himself towards a desk with a computer on it. He grabbed the mouse and clicked on the Skype button.

"What're you -"

"Just," JPG noticed it had already been logged in as if George was hiding something.

"Ah, whatever," George said as he heard the doorbell. "I'll be right back,"

* * *

Dot awoke to the sound of typing at a keyboard. Her eyes opened quickly as she came to reality (no pun intended) and her senses. She saw a girl typing at a keyboard. Dot silently drew her gun from in her coat. She approached her silently.

The girl in the chair turned to her. "Nice try,"

"Dammit," Dot said softly. She put her gun away. "Who are you? And how did I end up in a world of humans?"

Dot had known what humans were because she had seen them before. She also knew that they lived on earth, which is where Club Penguin was.

"My name is uh, don't laugh, but my name is Doris," Dot said.

Dot tried her best to hold in her laughter. But she finally broke.

"I knew you'd do it," Doris rolled her eyes as Dot laughed.

After Dot finally stopped laughing five minutes later, it was time for the questioning. "Alright, why am I here?!"

"Well, there's this guy named Bob and he decided to bring the penguins from the island to real world. Of course, we all laughed and thought he had gone insane but he somehow did it. We need to talk to him and find out how he did it because that'd be awesome to know and then scientists can do stuff to modern technology."

"Oh cool," Dot said. "This place looks awesome,"

"Yeah, we're in my room," Doris said. The walls were pink and filled with posters of some sort of band. The carpet was also pink. Everything was pink.

"Cool, but why am I at your house?" asked Dot.

"Because I own you," Doris replied. She got up and picked up Dot. She set her on the desk and explained everything to her. Dot understood most of it. She didn't ask any questions, however, until the end.

"Alright, well, how do I go back?" asked Dot, confused.

"That's what we need to speak to Bob, the guy who is in charge, for," Doris replied.

"Great," she said. "By the way, who is Bob's penguin?"

"Rico, why?"

Dot's eyes lit up but she tried to show no emotion.

"Are you okay?" Doris noticed immediately.

"Uh, yes," Dot lied. "I'll be right back," she hopped off the desk, stuck the landing and went over to the side of the bed. She pulled out her phone and texted Rico.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in Ohio…_

Rico finally awoke from his fainting-ness. Bob was busy typing at the computer.

"Bob, what happened?" asked Rico when he got up.

Bob was busy typing. Rico tried to get his attention. Finally, he pulled out his spy gadget and played his ringtone of "Agent Rico Style".

_"The name is Jet Pack Guy…I have a jet pack that flies me up in the sky…I lose my breath at altitudes that are high…my attitude is serious and not shy…oh-oh my…" _ Jet Pack Guy's voice was the bridge of the song.

"Whoa, whoa, Rico, what was that?!" Bob responded to the horrible song that was Rico's ringtone.

"What? It's just a custom parody…"

"I'll help you with that someday…and let's not put Jet Pack Guy in that,"

"What? I thought the rhymes would be perfect for the bridge!" Rico said.

"No, no, you need something like.."

"Okay, anyhow," Rico interrupted. "We're going off-topic. What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to…Jet Pack Guy?"

"How?" Rico asked. Bob grabbed him and put him on the table.

"Apparently, he got into my friend's Skype…"

"Quick, let me talk to him," Rico said. Bob moved out of the way as Rico started typing and stuff to JPG.

Suddenly, JPG called him through Skype (video call). Rico looked at Bob who gave him the nod of approval. Rico answered it and saw Jet Pack Guy.

"Boss!" Jet Pack Guy yelled. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm alive," Rico said. "I'm in this place called "Ohio","

"Boss, how are we going to get out of here? I hear that your owner is in charge of this operation,"

"My owner is behind me," Rico turned and showed Jet Pack Guy.

"I'm trying to figure out a way back," Bob said. "But for now, I can't find one,"

"Wait, what?" Rico turned to Bob. Up until then, he hadn't expected news like this.

Bob was sitting in the chair with his arms crossed for no reason. "I said there's no way back for now,"

"What?!" Rico said. "You're kidding,"

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to find one but for now, you're stuck here," Bob said as Rico fainted yet again.


	5. My Life is a LIE!

Coming to Reality

Chapter 5:

_Last time, we learned what was going on with the other agents. We met "Rick", Rookie's account owner; "George", Jet Pack Guy's account owner; and "Doris", Dot's account owner. We then went back to Rico and stuff and then he fainted after learning Bob didn't know a way back._

"All I did was add the warping instrument into all of the igloos. The space-time continuum was disrupted to cause this. They were warped into their owner's homes after I used the scripts and the coding to adjust the place they end up at. That's all," Bob was talking to someone again when Rico woke up. He was still on the desk.

"Bob, have you…have you figured out a way back?" asked Rico.

"Hold on, George," Bob said. He turned to Rico. "No, not yet, it's only been ten minutes…"

"Well, that sucks." Rico said. "Can't you just reverse the space-time continuum, change the coding of the script to Club Penguin's IP and invent the warping instrument for reality?" asked Rico.

Bob looked at Rico for a moment. "That might've been the smartest thing you've ever and will ever say," He laughed. "Anyhow, yes, I can do most of that. I can't invent the warping instrument for reality – that's the problem,"

"Can't you just send me back through the thing that I was sent here from?" asked Rico.

"There's good news and bad news about that," Bob said.

"What's the good news?" asked Rico.

"I can do that," Bob said.

Rico did a victory dance for no reason.

"But here's the bad news," Bob paused. "All of the penguins come when we are sleeping. There's a reason for that. That means we don't know where you come out of. Does a black hole appear and drop you onto the floor? Does the Time Trekker come out and crash through the window?"

"I can't tell you the answer to that either because I was blacked out," Rico said.

"That's the point. Everyone is blacked out when they go through there," Bob replied.

"Oh," Rico said. "Well, how do we figure out how I was sent into your room?"

"That's what my friends and I are trying to figure out," Bob said as he turned to the computer. He was talking to three people in Skype. Rico assumed they were Dot, Jet Pack Guy, and Rookie's owners. It turned out that they were.

"Well, while you do that, I'm going to go explore," Rico said.

"You do that," Bob said as Rico hopped off the desk. "Don't worry about my parents, they're gone for right now,"

"Where are they?" Rico turned back to Bob before opening the door.  
"My dad's at work and my mom ran out to the store with my sisters," Bob said.

"Okay," Rico said. He opened the door and headed down the lit hall. There were a lot of lights on. He headed towards the bedroom that he had seen earlier with the posters and stuff. He heard some weird noises as he headed down the hall. He stopped and listened. They sounded familiar. He headed towards the bedroom. For some reason, it had lights on.

He waddled in slowly and gazed around him. He stood by the bed in the center and stared at the biggest poster on the wall with his back to the doorway. He couldn't read the sloppy cursive on the posters.

"Even I write better than that," Rico said as he stared at the posters. He stared at them for a while. Suddenly, something caught his attention. He heard a noise of movement. He looked behind him and saw something leaving the room. He quickly waddled towards it. If he wasn't mistaken, it looked like a penguin.

_Another penguin? _Rico thought. _Oh heck yes, this just got interesting. Another one of my kind to talk with! _As soon as he left the room, he saw it going into another room. He caught a glimpse of its long hair. He kept waddling towards it.

He followed it into another bedroom that was dark. It stopped. It was definitely a girl.

_A girl? Oh, forget Dot. I've got this penguin now…let's just try not to startle her…_Rico thought as he slowly approached the penguin. Her long brown hair was covering a majority of the back of her body. Her back was facing him.

"Hello there," Rico approached her. "I must say, you are one of the prettiest penguins I have ever –"

"RICO?" the penguin turned.

Rico's eyes lit up. "TOASTY?!"

She screamed. He yelled. It ended when he darted back to Bob's room and slammed the door shut.

"What happened? You got caught up with the bathroom mirror?" Bob smirked as he had a fixed gaze on the computer.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TOASTY WAS LIVING HERE?" He said with his back against the door.

"You didn't know that?" Bob turned to him.

"I never would've thought about that!" Rico said. "I'm not that smart!"

"You saved the island from a killer, Herbert, three bots plus a big one, and two thieves that continue to try and perfect their work and you think you're not 'that smart'?" Bob said.

"First off – no! I didn't know that you actually had a twwwwwww….innnnnnn….eeeeeee….twineeeeeee sister!" Rico said, trying to pronounce the word he hated.

"Durr! What, do you think _I'd _create a girl for a penguin?!" Bob said.

"Agh! I just told her she was…" he swallowed hard. "Nevermind that," He stepped away from the door and towards Bob.

"Whatever," Bob turned back to the Skype call he was in.

"By the way, how on earth did you know about all of those island-saving times?" Rico asked.

Bob turned back to him. "Don't you know that I've controlled you before?"

"What? I'm a robot?!"

"No, I mean like – I'd use you on Club Penguin to do that stuff…"

"You seriously sit in front of the computer 24 hours a day, 7 days a week and play Club Penguin?" Rico asked when he finally understood.

"No…when I'm asleep, you control yourself. When I'm on Club Penguin, I control you…" Bob said.

"Uh-huh, okay, whatever," Rico said.

"I witnessed all of those things," Bob said. He turned back to his computer.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go convince Toasty that I didn't mean what I said," Rico headed for the door.

"Okay, you do that," Bob said with a fixed emotion.

Rico opened the door again and was startled when Toasty was staring at him.

"Aaaaah! What're you doing here?!" Rico said, shocked.

"If you both are going to fight, get out of my doorway," Bob said, still staring at the computer.

Toasty grabbed Rico by the arm and took him into the hallway.

"Watch the arm, girl, this arm is what I use to do stuff!" Rico groaned as he was dragged into the hallway.

"Are you that stupid that you forgot I'm your sister?" Toasty asked when they finally stopped.

"Toasty – I didn't know that our owners were really the 't' word!" Rico said.

"That's common sense, you idiot!" Toasty said.

"Okay, whatever, just – we need to find a way out of here," Rico said. "And I didn't mean anything I said back there, FYI…"

Toasty slapped him. "We will find a way out of here and you seriously think I'm ugly?!"

"No, I just…" he was in a tough spot. "Whatever, let's just go explore,"

"Alright, come on," Toasty said. She led him down the stairs to a big open room.

* * *

"Wow, looks like Bob has a lot of paper," Rico said looking at a stack of paper.

"Yeah, well, so do you…" she said, hinting at the overfilled trash can in his igloo.

"My trash can? It's not overfilled. I just don't empty it as often as my neatness-ness would like me to," Rico said. He stared at the papers as Toasty wandered off into space and pulled out her phone and started texting.

There were drawings (they were very legitimate, intricate and well drawn) of penguins and Rico. They all looked familiar.

"What the heck?" Rico said as he stared at a drawing of Jet Pack Guy, Dot, Rookie, and Rico with the words, 'ISLAND'S BEST' at the top. He saw another with Herbert (it was drawn very well) and the Proto-Bot. "I've haven't seen them in a while," Rico smirked. "Bob's a good drawer," He found a list of names. There were plenty on there.

"'How Did the Penguin Band Form?', 'An Agent's Work is Never Done'?" Rico read. He was confused. "What's this?" he said as he saw the words, 'The Rise of the Killer' and 'The End of the Killer'. There was a list of dates by the words. The dates seemed to be familiar, like 'The End of the Killer' had the date that was in late December – around the time Rico defeated the Killer.

"What the heck is this?!" He said. There were so many titles. "'Outdone…', 'Dark Days', Herbert's Attack'? What are these?!" He said. He looked at the top of the page. It said, 'FF TITLES'.

He saw a computer and climbed onto the chair of it. The computer was on. Rico clicked on "Google Chrome" with the mouse. He typed in Google's web address. Google pulled up. He typed in 'FF' in the search bar. There were several results, ranging from 'Follow Friday' to 'Fork Frenzy'. He changed the search after being confident none of those were it. He typed in 'FF Titles' and it pulled up a list of results. The one at the top was titled, 'FanFiction'. He clicked on it and it pulled up a site dedicated to fans of several things submitting stories to several topics. At the top where there'd be a 'login' button, there were the words, 'Rico1206'.

"I don't have a FanFiction," Rico said. He clicked on it and it pulled up a list of options and a menu. He clicked on "Publish" and then "Manage Stories". It pulled up almost ALL of the titles that were listed on that piece of paper! Rico's eyes widened. He briefly looked through a majority of them. All of them were what happened with Rico in the past year and a half. He was amazed!

Toasty waddled back into the room. "What're you doing?" she asked, not caring.

"Nothing," Rico exited out of the browser, confused and mad. He threw the paper into the stack of them and headed for the stairs.

"Wait for me," Toasty said. Rico didn't listen. He stormed up the stairs and into the hallway. He headed into Bob's room.

"Rico, I've got semi-good news," Bob turned to him.

"I don't care about your good news," Rico said. "Can you explain to me what this 'FanFiction' crap is?" Rico asked.

Bob's eyes lit up. "It's a story site,"

"I know it is. And apparently, I never did physically save the island."

"What? Of course you did!"

"Apparently not! All your stories? You made me save the island to make readers like you!"

"What? That's not why," Bob said, confused.

"You do these things; put them in your stories for readers and now you're going to act clueless!" Rico said, angrily.

"You're not understanding," Bob said. He didn't get a chance to speak.

"I don't care! All I know now is that my life is a lie and that I'm just your little 'pet'," Rico said. He stormed out of the room as Bob yelled after him.


	6. Random Stuff in the House

Coming to Reality

Chapter 6

_In the last chapter, Rico discovered that Bob had done these weird things called "FanFictions". He confronted Bob but got angrier. He stormed out of the room after realizing his life was a lie._

Rico wandered down the hall. You could tell he was angry by the way he waddled.

"What the heck did you just do?" asked Toasty who came up to him. She had been listening from the hallway.

"I just confronted Bob. Apparently, my life is a lie!" Rico said angrily.

"Where the heck are you going? I'm coming with you," Toasty said.

Rico turned to her. "Are you serious? When have you ever wanted to come with me anywhere besides the mall – in which case it was vice-versa where you FORCED me to go with you?"

"Look, you seem mad. I am good at making penguins happy – just ask my friend Chill!" Toasty said.

"You may be nice to her and you both may be friends but you aren't nice to me and we aren't considered 'friends'…" Rico said as he headed for the bathroom.

"Agh, Rico, come on, you know I can make you happy. You've met Chill. She isn't one that laughs at everything. That means I have special charm," Toasty said in a hopeful tone.

"Whatever," Rico said. He entered the dark bathroom and sat down at the corner.

"It's not all bad," Toasty said. "Look, your life may seem a lie but face it – your squad's is, too! You are still in charge of the number one EPF squad. What can take you down from that? There's no one in this world that can take that position away from you,"

"You have a point there but," Rico said.

There was a sudden noise from downstairs.

Toasty put her flippers to her heads. "Person…there is someone…brown…long…hair…coming…they're coming here…hide…" she said using her fake psychic ability*****.

"Where do we hide?" Rico said, worried and looking around.

"I don't know about you, but this spot is taken!" Toasty said. Rico turned to see her getting into the cabinet beneath the sink.

"Wait, what? If it is your owner, can't they see you?!"

"My premonition doesn't say it is my owner – therefore, it is time to hide! And hurry!" She noted the sound of someone was closer. Rico didn't know where else to hide so he ripped open the cabinet doors and got in with Toasty, taking her by surprise. It was quite roomy inside, but there were several things that Rico never wanted to see again in there (after all, it was a girl's bathroom, unfortunately…).

They tried their best to make no sound. They didn't know if they had accidentally made a sound or if the person needed something, but the cabinet opened and a hand reached in. Rico tried his best to dodge it as it came right for him. He moved out of the way, trying his best to remain silent as Toasty had her head in her flippers in despair.

After grabbing whatever the person needed, the cabinet door closed. They didn't let their breaths go until they could see the light go off. There was crack between the cabinet door and the cabinet that allowed light to pass through. As soon as it went out, they released their breaths.

"That may have been the longest I've ever held my breath!" Rico said after releasing the breath.

"Next time, come close to me. You almost blew our cover! Now, let's go back to Bob's room." Toasty said.

"And not your owner's?"

"I can do without her for a bit. Besides, I want to learn how we go back,"

"But I really don't want to talk to Bob right now. My life being a lie? He's the last penguin I'd like to talk to…"

Toasty didn't say anything. Instead, she grabbed him and dragged him out of the cabinet below the sink. They heard close noises when they got to the doorway of the bathroom. Toasty looked. Bob's door was only a few flippers away.

"Toasty, let go of me!" Rico said.

Toasty didn't respond. Instead, she barrel-rolled (she did roll onto Rico which resulted in more anger) and ran as fast as she could, the fastest she ever ran, to Bob's room and opened the door.

"You're back," Bob said not turning to them. He was still on the computer. Skype was still up but he was looking at something Club Penguin related.

"Yeah, and we almost got caught," Toasty said.

"Wait, where's Rico?!"

"Under here," Rico said. Toasty let him go and he rolled out slowly onto the floor.  
He had been tucked beneath Toasty's arm.

"Wow, that appears…painful," Bob turned to them.

"Yeah, well, I'm still mad," Rico said.

"Hey, don't be mad. I have to explain to you what all of that was. But first, I've got good news…"

"Good news? Like, we're going home today?" Rico asked.

"Not necessarily. But good enough news that you'll find out _how _to go home…"

"Today?" Rico interrupted Bob.

"No, tomorrow when the report comes in," Bob said. "Let me explain,"

"Alright," Rico said.

"I quickly thought of a way that we can find out how the penguins arrive here, and by how, I mean through what and how do they end up in the exact spot they end up in. We're going to have someone film it by placing a camera in the room. Perfect, yes. We needed to find someone whose penguin hasn't arrived yet. Fortunately, my friend's hasn't. Tonight he will. That means we'll find out tonight as he has a camera ready to go. He'll watch it, show it to us and I'll examine exactly what dropped you in here. Then I can analyze it and perhaps recreate it to send you back,"

"Sounds good to me," Rico said, still mad. "Anything to get out of here,"

"What? You don't like it here?" asked Toasty.

"No, why? Do you?" Rico said.

"Yes. I love it. All this stuff makes me wonder."

"Thank you," Bob said. "Finally someone understands it,"

"Alright, well, in the meantime, I'd just like to sit back and wait for the end." Rico hopped up on Bob's bed.

"I'm just going to sit here and text," Toasty said. "I do have a great sense of premonition if you need some," Toasty said.

"Trust me, I know," Bob said. He turned back to the computer.

"Who's your friend that will be filming it?" Toasty asked.

"Let's try your psychic abilities," Bob said.

"Ah," she replied. "That's smart," She cleared her mind of everything and put her flippers to her head. "Jack," she finally said after twenty-seconds.

Rico, who had been exploring his phone, set it down. "That's impossible,"

"Actually, she's right," Bob turned to them. "He hasn't been on Club Penguin in years. His penguin lies around in his igloo but is still active. He's jumped through the portal. It's getting dark. He's got a camera that records 24 hours in HD. It takes no more than 2 hours to arrive here so that means we'll get the answer in the morning. In fact, I'm going to stay up all night, standing by,"

"Are you serious, Bob?" Rico asked. "You'd stay up all night for _that_? Are you _trying _to get rid of me?"

Bob scoffed. "You said it yourself," He shrugged. "You want to get out here. Why ask you to stay? You haven't been happy since the moment you got here earlier!"

"Ah, whatever," Rico said.

"He has a point," Toasty said as she went to sit on the desk. She hopped up (she can jump high) and sat down.

Bob turned back to his computer and continued typing.

_Great, _Rico thought. _This is going to be a long night…_

_The next day…_

Rico awoke to the sound of – you guessed it…typing. Bob was sitting there at his computer, clicking and typing at the fast pace he always did. He was in the same position as before. It was light outside. Rico looked at his watch…a little before 11AM. Toasty was down on the floor texting.

"Bob, have you fallen asleep at all!?" Rico said, shocked that Bob had fulfilled his goal.

"Nope, and neither has Toasty," Bob said as he continued typing.

"What? That's impossible…Toasty can't live without sleep,"

She shrugged. "I've done it before. Remember that one time our favorite show was having a slumber party from midnight to six? Yeah, I stayed up 25 hours…Thursday 5AM to Friday 6AM." She tapped something on her phone.

"Wow," Rico replied. "That night I needed sleep…and I fell asleep half way through,"

"Yeah, well, good for you," she replied as she continued to tap things on her phone. What was she doing?

"Did you ever get reports from Jack?" asked Rico in a hopeful tone.

"Not yet, he's a late sleeper," Bob replied. "We can expect it here in the next hour – I forced him to set his alarm for 11…so, I'd say within the next…" he looked at the computer time. "15-20 minutes at least,"

"Great, and then what happens then?"

"I examine the video, find the conclusion and see how I can work it,"

"How long does that take?"

"At the most, two weeks," Bob said.

"Two weeks? You've been sitting at your computer for the past 24 hours! It's Thursday! What happened to school? If you worked non-stop for the next 24 hours without school, it'd take you two weeks?!" Rico fussed.

"First off, that was a joke. At the earlier, I'd say some time today…at the latest, tomorrow night,"

"Oh, that's good," Rico replied, feeling embarrassed. He thought he heard Toasty murmur a 'nice job' but he wasn't sure.

"Unless something goes wrong," Bob said.

"But if something doesn't, I'll be out of here by tomorrow?" asked Rico.

"If you want to wait for your friends, then they'd have to leave now, and which they did already,"

"Wait, they departed from their owners?"

"Yes, just for you," Bob turned to Rico. "I'm not sure if you realize it, but they are loyal,"

"I knew they were loyal, I just didn't think they were THAT loyal," Rico said, realizing how loyal his squad was. "How did they even depart?"

"They used Jet Pack Guy's jetpack, of course," Bob said with a fixed gaze.

"When will they arrive?"

"Soon," Bob said.

A random noise came from Bob's computer. It was a Skype call. Bob answered it.

"Jack? Did you get it on video?"

"Yes, yes! I mean…yeah. And it's…weird!" Jack replied.

"Great," Bob said.

"I'll send it to your email," he said. "Hold on," Jack stayed on the call but did some things.

"Great, only less than 24 hours," Rico said. "Then we'll be out of this du- I mean uh, great uh…place…"

Bob rolled his eyes.

"Alright, the email was sent," Jack said. "I think you'll be able to figure out how this works,"

"Great," Bob said. "I've got a really antsy Rico who wants to go home,"

"Dudenot does too," Jack said.

Bob opened his email and there it was. The email that contained the video that contained the way of escape. Bob opened it and watched the video.

He skipped halfway through to where a giant purple mass appeared. It dropped the penguin from the ceiling and vanished. All in less than ten seconds.

"That's it?" Bob said.

"What? What do you mean 'that's it'? Is that bad?!" Rico hopped off the bed.

"Cool it, Rico," Toasty said as she continued to tap her phone. She didn't care if she stayed there or left – she was having fun.

"It seems pretty simple! All I do is reverse the…well, let me save the scientific talk that you and Toasty don't understand for later," Bob said.

"Great!" Rico said.

Bob rolled his eyes. "It'll be pretty nice without you here," he said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something came through the window. It didn't break the window, oddly, because it was open. It crash-landed near the desk.

"Oh, wow, we're never doing that again," said a familiar voice.

Bob, without looking up, recognized it instantly. "Your friends are here,"

Rico turned to see Dot, Jet Pack Guy and Rookie on the floor.

"Boss!" JPG got up and headed for Rico.

"Guys, this is great," Rico said. "You showed up just in time! Bob knows the way out!"

Dot joined Jet Pack Guy in greeting Rico. Meanwhile, Rookie was hanging out by Toasty.

"So uh, you come here often?" he asked, not realizing it was Rico's sister******.

"Get away," she said without looking up. He went to join the other two.

"Alright, so how are we getting out of here?" asked JPG.

"Bob just needs to get the way ready," Rico said.

"Wait, you guys are leaving?" Rookie asked.

"Yes, why?" Dot said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Why are you leaving?" Rookie asked.

"Why aren't we?" JPG replied.

"Because," Rookie said.

"What?!" Rico was confused.

"Commander, don't you want to stay?"

"Rookie, I'm sorry, but I've had enough of the real world," Rico replied. "I'll explain later,"

"You can explain after I explain to you," Bob said, knowing what Rico was talking about.

"I'm sorry, commander, but I'm not going,"

"What?!"

"Don't you realize it? This place is great!"

"Rookie, you have to come,"

"We're nothing without you," Dot lied.

"I've been treated poorly by the EPF for years on my screw-ups. Here, they don't matter. I'm just a penguin in the real world, not a penguin who screws up. You can't make me go, and because of that, I'm staying here where I can't be judged," Rookie said.

"Rookie, you can't…"

"No, I am," Rookie said. He shrugged. "You can't make me. So I'm not." He waddled away, leaving the others in shock.

* * *

*****This story takes place before "Outdone…". Therefore, her psychic ability is introduced here. Also, they don't know Chill is a bad penguin yet, therefore, she is mentioned as a friend.

******As this takes place before "Outdone…", Rookie didn't know that Rico had a sister and that Toasty was his sister.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place before "Outdone…" (I've mentioned that 3 times now), but I screwed up by saying that "Outdone…" was on the list on the piece of paper Rico found. There was one other title on that list that I described. It HASN'T been published yet but will (can you find it?). Because of this, Outdone and the other title were the ones that weren't on the list of stories on the FF account when Rico viewed it (that's why I said 'almost all of the titles'…). So, just to summarize this, Outdone was in the idea stage at the time of this story. It wasn't on the list on the account as it wasn't published yet. The end.


	7. Anger

Coming to Reality

Chapter 7

_In the last chapter, Toasty and Rico barely escaped being caught and then rejoined Bob who had found out the way out – the only thing was, he still needed to work it. Also, the rest of Rico's squad joined Rico and they all waited for a wait out…except, Rookie refused._

"Rookie, give us one good reason why you _don't _want to come back with us besides the fact that you don't want to be judged and called out on your mistakes," Jet Pack Guy said.

"There are all these awesome things here! Like, they have these things called 'cars' and when I'm old enough to drive on-"

"Rookie, you'll never be able to drive a car – that's basic. Why would penguins drive cars? Rico can't do it, Jet Pack Guy can't, Dot can't, Toasty can't and you can't and neither can anyone else. Why? Because you are penguins and you are supposed to be hanging out in your natural habitat…but instead, I brought you here," Bob interrupted.

"Well, you know what? You can't make me," Rookie crossed his arms and smirked.

"Where are you going to go, Rookie?" Dot asked.

"Bob, won't you let me stay here with you?" Rookie asked.

Bob rolled his eyes. "It'd be hard doing so…" he paused as the agents gave him a look that persuaded him to say 'no'. "And since I've already got hard things to do like school…"

"You aren't even at school…it's a weekday. You don't go to school," Rookie said.

"It's spring break," Bob said (don't ask, I needed a reason and this really doesn't take place in spring but he does go to school).

"Ah, whatever, can't you please?!" Rookie said with a hopeful look.

"Rookie, I'm sorry, but I think you need to go with Rico and the others. They need you on the squad. There is only one communication leader in the EPF. That's you," Bob said.

"They can get a new one," Rookie pleaded. "Please?!"

"They can't just randomly select a new one," Bob said.

"How do you know how this works?!"

"Because I've seen it happen before," Bob said.

"Rookie, you have to come with us. And the more you annoy Bob, the less work he'll get done and the less work he gets done, the longer we wait to go home and we'd like to go home today," Rico said.

"Yeah, well, I'll have it done by tomorrow morning," Bob said.

"Tomorrow morning?" asked Rico.

"It's only like 5," Bob said. "Besides, I can't keep working around the clock. When you got here, I was on the computer a lot, but now I'm on it…a lot," Bob said.

"Can't you just wait to sleep?" asked Rico.

Bob looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me?! No."

"What? Why?"

"I've gone two days without it. I need sleep. You don't understand what it is like to not sleep,"

"I actually do," Rico said. "Because sometimes, I'd go to my igloo and there'd be gunmen there – or I'd go to my igloo and I'd hear noises from my basement and guns cocking,"

"Yeah, so?"

"I didn't get any sleep those nights. I don't count being knocked unconscious as going to sleep." Rico said.

"Well, good for you," Bob said. He turned back to his computer.

"Good for me? You're the one who CAUSED there to be gunmen in my igloo! You're the one who CAUSED me to get shot billions of times! You're the one who CAUSED me to almost die! You're the one who CAUSED my life and my squad's life and everyone else's to be a lie!" Rico yelled in a frustrated tone.

"Boss, what're you –"

"This guy – Bob – has made up our lives. Our lives are lies. He makes up these random stories about our lives and publishes them to sites – I don't even know what the purpose is – but sites and people read them and are all like, 'OMG YOU'RE SO CREATIVE!' and other stuff like that! I don't know how he does it but somehow, they flow towards us and we somehow magically do what he writes about!" Rico was angry. "He's made our lives a lie! He won't admit it!"

Bob sat there in shock. "Are you kidding me?"

The other agents were silent. Rookie was frightened. Toasty was ignoring everything. She was sitting there tapping her phone (as usual).

"NO, I'M NOT KIDDING YOU. I NEVER SHOULD'VE JUMPED DOWN THAT PORTAL. ALL THIS? IT'S A GUILT TRIP. I NEVER WANTED TO MEET YOU. I NEVER WANTED TO. EVER. AND YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU'RE CAUSING THIS MAYHEM IN MY LIFE THAT IS MAKING ME THINK THAT I'M DOING SUCH A GOOD JOB WHEN IN REALITY – I'M JUST LIVING A LIFE OF LIES!" Rico screamed.

"RICO," Bob was steaming. He grabbed Rico and took him out of the room as the others just sat there and watched in shock. There was dead silence.

"Told him not to shoot his mouth off," Toasty said as she continued to tap her phone.

* * *

"Rico!" Bob was mad. They were in another bedroom. It was huge. No one was around.

"Get off me! You're nothing but a liar," Rico said, still mad. "I don't like you and I don't care what you do to me! Hell, you can kill me in one of your 'little stories',"

"Rico! Just…" Bob paused in anger. "Let me explain everything! Then you can go to bed and wake up and leave. When ever you want to!"

"Fine! I'm listening!" Rico said in a very mean tone.

"Those stories? I don't create them and you don't magically do what I say," Bob said. His voice went to normal in a calm tone. "I observe what YOU do. What you do is put down into my stories,"

"What?"

"You killed the Killer? I took note of that. I wrote that down and created a trilogy out of it. Because that's what it was! I watched what you did and I typed it up and I posted it and everything. You get very positive feedback," Bob said. "It's not just beneficial for ME, it's also beneficial for you!"

Rico started to lose his anger and realize what an idiot he was. Bob wasn't a liar – he was an observer. He started to get embarrassed and felt stupid.

"I'm not lying. I'm observing. You're doing it. I take note. Is that a good summary?" Bob said. "Can your brain comprehend that?"

"Yes…" Rico said after a bit of silence. He was talking slowly with a fixed gaze. "Yes…it…it does…"

Bob turned around and shook his head. He left the room in anger.

Meanwhile, Rico was realizing what an idiot he was for thinking all of those things and telling his squad all of these things. He never gave Bob a chance to speak and what Bob was telling him was the reality of what was happening.

"I'm such an idiot," Rico shook his head and waddled out.

* * *

Rico didn't know where and when he fell asleep but he and the others eventually woke up and it was light outside. Rico remembered the events from last night. He also remembered the Bob should be done by now.

"Oh, boss, what happened last night?" asked Jet Pack Guy.

"JET….PPPPPAAAAACCCCKKKK…GUYYYYY….GETTTTTT OFFFFF…." Rookie was underneath Jet Pack Guy!

"Aaaaaah, sorry, Rookie!" JPG hopped off of him.

"You fell asleep sitting on me!" Rookie said, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry…" JPG said. "I'm curious as to what happened last night,"

"So am I…I fell asleep out of nowhere…I don't even remember making it back into the room…" Rico said.

"That's because I brought you back," Bob spun his chair around. There was a giant lever on the desk with a big red knob on it. "I worked on the way back and it's ready,"

"Great!" Rico said.

Toasty was still sitting in the same spot as yesterday, tapping her phone.

"Toasty, is that all you do?" Rico asked.

"I don't know, but Dot has caught on," Toasty noted Dot sitting next to her doing the same thing.

"Girls and their phones now a days," JPG said, sliding his phone back into his pocket hoping they didn't notice.

"Alright, well, I'm guessing it has something to do with that lever," Rico said.

"Yes, it does," Bob said. He pulled the lever and the room briefly shook. A giant hole in the wall appeared. It was filled with a purple swirling mass – the same that appeared in his igloo.

"Well, I guess this is it!" Rico said in a happy tone. "See ya, Bob!" he said quickly as he waddled to the portal.

"Yeah, you too," Bob shook his head as he looked back at the computer screen. He started typing again.

Rico looked at him. "Bob…are you okay?"

"Okay? Yeah, I'm…" Bob sighed. "Fine…"

"Are you sure?" asked JPG.

Bob shook his head. "Yes, I'm fine. Now get moving. It's not like you care anyways,"

"No, but Bob, we –"

"I said get moving," Bob said. "You want to leave more than anything right now, so do so,"

"But Bob, we...can't leave you like this,"

"Like what?"

"Mad…" Rico said, hoping that was the correct answer.

"Mad? I'm not mad…except of course for the fact that you never wanted to do anything with me the entire time you were here," Bob said.

"What are you talking about?" Rico asked, confused.

"Since you got here, all you've wanted to do is go back. You haven't wanted to interact with me at all. I brought you here to do stuff and give you a break from the EPF. I wanted to talk to you and everything,"

"Isn't that what we d-"

"'Isn't that what we did?' That's what you want to play?" Bob raised his voice. "NO. We did nothing that I had planned! You confronted me and accused me of lying! You've cared more about leaving then getting to know me at all! I worked so hard on this experiment just to have it put in ruins because you don't care!" Bob yelled.

"But Bob…"

"No…I don't care! I worked around the clock all night just to make you happy. I know how much it means to you to leave! I worked for you and did it. Now go! I don't want you here anymore! You're not worth it!" Bob got up and stormed out of the room. He murmured as he left, "I can't believe this is who I created,"

Rico started to realize several things. His mind and everything started swirling around.

"Well, let's go," Toasty got up.

"Wait," Rico said.

"Boss, what?"

"Just…wait…" Rico said. He shook his head and closed his eyes in anger and said no words. He just stood there like he was thinking. Except he was thinking – long and deep.


	8. Shocking Turn of Events

Coming to Reality

Chapter 8:

_Last time, Rico and the others did their best to convince Rookie to come while Bob consulted Rico on what these 'stories' were. Rico felt like an idiot and just wanted to leave. Bob worked all day and all night on the way out after realizing how much it meant for Rico to leave. Before the chapter ended, Bob stormed out of the room in anger that Rico didn't do anything that he was brought to reality for._

10AM. It was the day after Rico and the others had left. Bob had slept on the couch the night before. It wasn't that he was too lazy to go back upstairs (I can be lazy, but 90% of the time, I choose not to – don't ask), but he just didn't want to talk to Rico again. When he woke up, no one else was in the house. Why? He didn't know but he thought that his mom probably went to the store, his sisters went to the mall and his dad – well, his dad was at work as always. He got off of the couch and headed upstairs, leaving the TV on. The house was silent except for the TV, which wasn't only in the moderate-range for volume.

"Finally," Bob said on his way upstairs. "I was getting sick of him and his stupidity," He nearly tripped going up the stairs but made it. He headed down the hallway into his room. The first thing he noticed when he entered his room was not only that the portal was closed but that it was dead silent – the first time in nearly a week.

"That's weird," Bob said, looking at the area where the portal had been. "How on earth would the portal have closed? I didn't install an automatic feature," He went to examine the lever. It was on the 'off' setting. "Ah, whatever," Bob finally said. "It's not worth it," He sat down in his computer chair and got to work on the internet – like always.

Where the sound came from, he didn't know. Where all the confetti came from, he also didn't know. But somehow, out of nowhere, the sound of the popping streamer things (you know, the things that when you blow into, they unroll…) and confetti arose into the room. Penguins, some he didn't know, came out of nowhere. A giant banner fell above the doorway that read, "CONGRATS, BOB!"

"What the heck?" Bob said. He was startled. While he did like surprises, he wasn't one for ones that came out of nowhere…basically; he wanted to be told before it happened.

"Congrats, Bob!" yelled Rookie who flew onto the floor with his propeller cap.

"What the heck is this?" Bob's eyes widened.

"It's a party," Rico said, jumping onto the desk and barely missing the lever.

"For what?"

"You…!" Rico smiled.

Bob was confused. Rico smiling? Rico caring? A party? This didn't happen often. "Why? What did I do?"

"You created the first successful experiment and maybe the only experiment on bringing penguins and things from a virtual world of at least 200 million to the real world!" Rico congratulated. "Congratulations!"

"Rico, you didn't have to throw a party for me," Bob said.

While the other penguins partied and ate cake that somehow Toasty managed to make without blowing up the house, Rico and Bob spoke face-to-face.

"Bob, look," Rico said. "When I got here, I was rude to you – I get that, and this party? It's here to tell you that I'm sorry,"

"Rico, you didn't have to do all this. I understand you're sorry." Bob said.

"No you don't," Rico said.

"Yes I do," Bob replied. "Why? Because I'm your creator. I created you. I put all those feelings you have – love, hate, seriousness, no soul, no heart, awesomeness – all of them into you. One of those was forgiveness and another was sorrow,"

Rico listened closely. Bob was really speaking…well, wisely.

"I know that deep down in whatever takes the spot of your heart and soul," Bob said, hinting at the fact Rico 'playfully' doesn't have a heart and soul, "You are sorry and that you meant nothing of it,"

"Well, yes, but," Rico said.

"Look, you don't have to say anything else," Bob said.

Rico shrugged. "Okay,"

"How long did it take you to set this up?"

"The entire night. We used a lot of things and stuff to get this ready. Toasty surprisingly didn't burn down the house!" Rico said.

Bob laughed. "That's a surprise,"

The partying went on for hours. Plenty. Then everyone was on their way home in Bob's family…so that meant everyone had to get the heck out.

Bob grabbed the lever and opened the portal. Penguins got in a single-file line and waited to enter the portal back home. Rico saluted at the penguins headed back and greeted them with, 'I'll see you soon,'. Eventually, all of the other penguins are done. That meant Rico and his squad, as well as Toasty, were left.

"Well, I uh, guess we better get going," JPG said.

"YEAH, WE SHOULD," Rookie said. He was on a sugar high because of the cake. He thought it was the best he had ever had.

"Alright," Rico said. "I uh, guess it is time for us to go,"

"Yeah," Toasty said. She put her phone in her pocket. She waited and no one moved. "Alright, well, since you guys won't – thanks Bob for bringing us here and goodbye. I hope you succeed in future endeavors," and with that, she jumped into the portal and disappeared into the purple swirling mass.

"Well, that made it look easy," Rico rolled his eyes (and somewhere off in the distance – you guessed it – Toasty rolled hers…).

"I guess I'm next," Jet Pack Guy said. "Rookie, you comin'?"

"No way! I'm still staying here! This is the best cake ever, plus, this is the best party ever!" Rookie said.

"Well, uh, I guess this is goodbye, Bob," Rico stepped towards Bob. "I had a really good time today,"

"So did I," Bob said. "I don't even care about what happened the past few days – I'm just happy that you're here,"

Rico leaned towards Bob. Bob bent down to listen. Rico whispered something to him. Bob nodded.

"Hey, Rookie, can I get a hug?" Bob walked over to Rookie.

"Uh, sure, I –"

Before Rookie could even finish his sentence, Bob grabbed hold of him. "GOOD ROOKIE," he said in a tough voice. He slowly walked towards the portal. And before Rookie could say 'bye', Bob threw him in.

"And then there were three," Bob smiled.

"Well, I'm next, so, thanks, Bob!" Dot said. "See you around!" And then she jumped down it.

"See ya Bob," JPG said. "Congrats on such a wonderful experiment. I've had a great time these past few days for sure!"

"Keep up your good work, Jet Pack Guy! I see wonderful stuff in your future, but I'll leave that to Toasty to tell you what," Bob said.

Jet Pack Guy saluted and jumped down the portal. And then there was one…Rico.

"Bob," Rico said. "Thank you,"

"Thanks?" Bob asked. "You don't need to thank me,"

"But I am," Rico said. "Thank you – for everything. Not just bringing me here, but making me the leader of such a wonderful squad and making me one of the most known EPF agents and making me outstanding in what I do,"

"No problem, Rico," Bob said. "You'll continue to be that way your entire life,"

"I guess I'll uh, see you around…" Rico said.

"I'll see you around too," Bob said. They didn't know how to end it. So they shook hands and saluted.

"Adios, Rico!" Bob said.

"Bye, Bob!" Rico said. He then jumped down the portal.

And that was the last time that he was in reality.

_Later that night on the island we know as "Club Penguin"…_

Rico was sitting there, writing in his journal. He was bored. All the penguins had filed out of his igloo. He closed his cellar/basement until further notice. He didn't know how he was going to fix the portal. He was sitting there, writing along about the events that had taken place in the past week…when suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"That's weird," Rico said. He drew his gun and kept it close. "I don't get knocks at my door at 9…" He approached the door slowly and then turned the knob. He was immediately startled by what was on the other side.

"Agent…" said the penguin in the doorway.

Rico couldn't believe his eyes. There, standing in the doorway, was none other than the island's own gadget guy who was dead…Gary.


	9. The Short Explanation

Coming to Reality

Chapter 9:

_In the previous chapter, Rico and the others celebrated Bob's successful, revolutionary experiment. After they were done partying, they said their final goodbyes and left (only after Bob tossed Rookie in!). Rico came back to the island and was writing in his journal (don't ask) when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to find…Gary…?_

Rico kept his gun close. He had no way of telling this way the legitimate Gary. He grabbed his phone and called Jet Pack Guy. "Jet Pack Guy, get the others down here at my igloo. This is urgent," He left a message because JPG hadn't picked up. Rico kept his eyes on Gary. Everything looked real. But there was just no way of telling – yet.

Rico reached out and put his arm on Gary. It didn't go through him which debunked two theories – the first was that he was having a mirage and the second was that he was ghost. He then patted down Gary to make sure he had no weapons on him. Gary was startled and curious as to what he was doing and why. Rico didn't explain. He was all clear of weapons which meant it was safe to bring him into his igloo.

"Alright," Rico said. "Come in, but if you have any weapons on you, drop them now," he said. He still could have a few hidden ones. Gary came in and sat down.

Moments later, Rico's squad arrived. It had been silent until that moment. Gary and Rico were sitting down in his couch area just staring at each other waiting for the other penguin to make the first move. When Rico heard the knock at his door and the words, 'It's your squad!' he got up and hurried to the door. He opened the door quickly.

"Get in here," he hurried. They came in and shock overcame them when the sight of Gary went into their eyes.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Jet Pack Guy said. Usually, you'd expect Rookie to say that. Unfortunately, Rookie had landed hard and awkwardly when he came out of the portal, thanks to – you guessed it, Bob.

"Is this what you…" Rookie paused to rub his neck. He landed on his neck and his head. "What you called us here for?"

"Gary?" Dot asked, still in shock.

"Yes. This is what. I now know that my eyes don't deceive me. But I need your help. I need to figure out how and why this penguin is here and if this is the real Gary. My instincts tell me no, but I've been wrong before and I won't make assumptions," Rico said. He put his gun in his pocket, which he had been carrying since he drew it when approaching the door when Gary arrived.

The other agents sat down as did Rico. Gary stared at them. There was an awkward silence.

"YOU'RE DEAD," Rookie finally broke the silence. That was the worst way possible. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I'm not dead anymore," Gary replied.

"How do we know it is the true, legitimate Gary?" asked Dot.

"Ask me something. Anything! I am the real Gary and I can prove it to you," Gary said.

"WHAT'S 9,354,158 x 6572?" Rookie blurted out loudly.

"61,475,526,376…" Gary said in less than three seconds. "If you're trying to stump me, you'll have to try something that isn't math-related,"

Rookie was already convinced it was him. He got up and ran to Gary. "GARY, YOU'RE BACK!" He hugged him. Jet Pack Guy was the one who pried him off.

"So much for having a pain in your neck," JPG said when he finally got Rookie to sit still.

"If you're really Gary, then how are you here? How did you get here, is basically what I mean," Rico said.

"Alright," Gary said. He swallowed and took a deep breath, then began, "The portal. Remember that thing you jumped down? Remember that thing that brought you to the real world? Yeah, that's where I was,"

"You were in the real world? But you were dead?" Dot questioned.

"When penguins die, you know where they go? Reality. The real world." Gary said. "When the portals opened up," he paused to take a deep breath, "I had my chance, and so did everyone else, to go back. Everyone else – everyone else – that was dead before is now back,"

"Dead before? So even the founder of the island – Sir Isle End?" asked Rookie.

"Isle End? That guy doesn't even exist," JPG said.

Rico rolled his eyes. "Anyhow," Rico said. "Are you being legit about this?"

"Yes, I am. You can even call Pizza Chef and Barista," Gary said, bringing two agents to the squad's attention that they had really not paid attention to in a while.

Rico's eyes lit up. He grabbed his spy gadget and dialed Barista's number.

"Boss, what're you –"

"Shhh," Rico hushed. He waited and waited. Then, someone picked up on the other end.

"Barista?!" Rico yelled into the phone.

"Yeah?!" Barista replied from the other end.

Rico threw the phone down in joy. "Gary – you're…you're back!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Gary said.

Rico was overcome with happiness, something that hadn't been in him for a very long time. Pizza Chef, Barista, Boom – everyone that was dead before…they were back. It seemed like a dream. But it wasn't. Rico grabbed the phone and told Barista to get Pizza Chef and come down to his igloo. He did.

"Gary," Dot got done hugging him. "There's a lot that you have missed,"

"Yeah, a lot," Rico rolled his eyes.

"I can tell," Gary said. "You can give me the explanations later, however, as I'm tired and as soon as Barista and Pizza Chef get here and get done, I'm going home to sleep. I haven't slept in forever,"

That confused the squad. But, it didn't matter. Gary was alive. Everyone else was alive. And clearly, this was the best thing that had happened to the agents in a long time. And that would be the best thing that happened to them in a long time. Because after that, it didn't get better.


	10. Epilogue

Coming to Reality

Chapter 10:

_In the last chapter, Gary was confirmed to be alive. Pizza Chef, Barista, and all the other dead agents and penguins were confirmed alive as the explanation came out. Everyone was happy. The end. :P_

In the aftermath of the events that had taken place, Rico alerted the Director of Gary and the other agents' returns. The Director requested that Gary went to the Gadget Room immediately to sleep. Gary stayed there until he woke up (he wakes up later). He had locked the Gadget Room's door so no one could get in. Pizza Chef and Barista slept in their igloos but later woke and worked with their squad in the Penguin Special Agency.

Rico decided it was time to finally go get food. Before he left, Jet Pack Guy alerted him of this new cereal called "Puffle O's" (irony?). Rico went to the Pet Shop and immediately bought ten boxes, surprised at how similar the cereal box was to the puffle food box. He stored them in his pantry and kept one box of normal Puffle O's in case that any wild puffles came and wanted food.

Before Gary went into what Rookie dubbed 'hibernation', Rico grabbed the Portal-Fixer 1000 from the Gary Memorial, which was in the Gadget Room. He zapped every portal closed and they all disappeared. There was no known way back to reality.

Rico finally slept for the next few days and then was woken. Unfortunately, someone had robbed him of his Puffle O-cereal boxes so he had to eat the other Puffle O's with salt on them.

Toasty helped the EPF on a case (as you know). Rico wasn't happy but he got over it.

Finally, in the real world, Bob got done with another one of his 'great stories'. It was a story about his penguin and tons of others. His penguin and his squad were needed to investigate a case of missing penguins. The answer? Well, it was an answer they never expected. It was an answer that shocked them. It was an answer that had them 'coming to reality'. ;)

_The end… :P_

_(Such a short chapter!)_


End file.
